Asylum Match
The Asylum match, or Dark Prophet's Asylum. This match has been known for it's intense brutality and the animalistic way the competitors are put inside it. So far there has only been two of these, the most recent occurred at the WVWF Reborn Pay Per View. Conception Dark Prophet was the undisputed Impact Pro Wrestling Hardcore Champion in early 2005. He defeated Chubbos and Kuroi in a triple threat match earlier in the year. Since then, not a single person was able to attempt at defeating him. After the mental breakdown Prophet had and the homeless German man he killed; he was ordered to spend one month in rehabilitative therapy in a Psychiatric Institution in Oklahoma. He was locked inside of a padded room for that month, and while there it was announced he would face the seven foot four inch Seth Drakin in a match of his choosing at the next Pay Per View. Prophet, having been tortured by Seth with gifts of dead crows and other "unsavory" things within his first week he was able to draw out a plan in crayon. The plan, though most thought was completely unreadable; had already been blueprinted and nearly finished at this time. That was the Asylum. First Form The first form of this chamber, was essentially a barbed wire Hell in a Cell, minus a door. Twenty five feet tall, it would surround the ring enough to force the security barriers to be pushed back five feet. The thing was almost unheard of in its time. Very few men even thought that anything could be done to add to the Hardcore feel of the cage, but more was in store for those who had never even heard of this match until then. The brainchild of a sadistic bastard like Prophet one would think the surprises would never end. Truth told this was not the first attempt to book this match, it was originally meant for the triple threat match but was not anywhere near finished being built for it. Months later Prophet would use the near-completed cage in a match for his Hardcore Title. The catch, as was to the title, was a slew of weapons scattered around the ring, tied to the cage, and brought by the competitors. The stage was set for one of the bloodiest and most brutal battles ever faced by either competitor. The First Use Prophet vs Drakin was heavily hyped, but not a soul knew what to expect. They knew both large men would not stop until one was unable to move, however the words spoken before the match between either competitor almost became truth. Both predicted the actual death of their opponent, but no one knew how close to the truth it was. The match began brutally, Prophet using his signature weapon at the time, "The Crow", against Seth and Seth beating Prophet with a sledgehammer. The match continued on, both men losing flesh to the barbs on the cage and blood from their wounds. After nearly half an our it looked like both men may bleed to death. After a vicious Double Weapon Attack both men were out cold. The blood pouring from their bodies. Prophet was hit with a concrete Bible, the size was close to Gutenberg's. Prophet also hit Seth with his signature weapon at the same time. Seth's wife watched at ringside and feared for him as she had recently given birth to a set of triplets. Prophet's manager at the time, and his wife(though not announced at the time) were also ringside. After the unison attack to each other they lay out cold. Seth's wife and Prophet's manager both called for the cage to be lifted and their men taken out of the match. The bell rang and called for the draw in the vicious match. Both men sustained such injuries that they spent a total of nearly a month combined in the Intensive Care Unit in a nearby hospital. A total of three quarts of blood were lost per man, almost enough to cause death and it was amazing how either man could still stand. Due to the draw the general manager and World Champion, You Can't Play Me(YCPM) stripped Prophet of the title while both men recovered in the hospital. Many thought that would be the first and last time this hellacious match would ever happen. They would have to wait over a year to be proven wrong. The Finished Structure After the finishing and improvement of the structure by its creator, just so he could have what he payed for sitting in his training gym until it was needed again. The finalized structure would be completed around the time Prophet had his first World Title match against YCPM; though he disappeared before the Last Man Standing 10 count would finish. The Specs 25 foot high HIAC cage, one side chicken wire with weapons tied to it with rope. One side razor wire dipped in glue and glass. One side electrified Thunder cage. One side, with door, of barbed wire and the door is to be welded and chained shut after all competitors are in. Blood and flesh chunks are on the original barbed wire piece of the cage still(around where the door is now at). The Second Time Around Dark Prophet, returning after a long break to a new federation, WrestleView Wrestling Federation, was asked to choose the match type for the battle between many men for the vacated World Title. Prophet had mentioned the idea jokingly, almost suspecting the brutality of the first match would be enough to ward them from using the finished structure. However despite his warnings, the match became booked. Prophet, knowing he was going to be re-entering a cage he nearly died in, panicked and checked himself into a mental institution after a suicide attempt. While in the Psych Ward for the second time before the match he created, it was announced that there would be six men, and it would work much like an Elimination Chamber match with men coming out ever few minutes until all were within the cage. Over the next few weeks Prophet dominated in the ring while they hammered out the final roster for the second round. In the end, it would be: Jackhammer, Dark Prophet, Matthew Draven, Skyler Striker, Scott Rix, and Donovan "Titan" Turnquist. The match is set to happen New Year's Eve, 2006 and will be the Main Event of the WVWF Reborn Pay Per View. The Match, and Aftermath Reborn PPV Short Results: In a grand showing from everyone within the match, Dark Prophet came out on top just over the 45 minute mark. The entire plethora of superstars that was within the structure was immediately taken to a nearby hospital to be treated for their many serious injuries. The fallout from the match was enormous, including the firing of various superstars who were having trouble re-entering the ring. All in all, this five star match was well worth the $29.95 on Pay Per View. A link to full results is below. http://www.paulnemer.com/viewtopic.php?t=20763 - Main Event of Reborn Pay Per View, can be viewed here as it is too long to post. Starts at the fifth post down. Third Time? Though Prophet has condemned the possibilities of a third match with his words, many believe this is only a bluff for the potential use later. Who it will be with, where it will be, and whether it will actually occur is up to time to decide. No matter if it happens or no, the match has already made itself known to be THE most violent and brutal match known to man. The legendary Asylum will live on even after the last one takes place. Category:Matches